sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Stargirl (film)
| screenplay = Kristin Hahn Julia Hart Jordan Horowitz | based on = | starring = | music = Rob Simonsen | cinematography = Bryce Fortner | editing = | studio = | distributor = Disney+ | released = }} | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} 'Stargirl' is an upcoming American drama film based on the novel of the same name by Jerry Spinelli that is set to debut on Disney+. The film explores the tense emotions of, and non-conformity and self-expression by, teenagers in high school, and the exuberance of a first love. The film is directed by Julia Hart, produced by Kristin Hahn, Ellen Goldsmith-Vein, Lee Stollman and Jordan Horowitz from a screenplay written by Hart, Hahn and Horowitz and stars Grace VanderWaal, Graham Verchere, Giancarlo Esposito, Karan Brar, Darby Stanchfield, and Maximiliano Hernández. The film is expected to be released on March 13, 2020.Tracy, Brianne. "Grace VanderWaal Says She Has to 'Fight for a Later Curfew' Like Any Other Teen Her Age", ''People, June 28, 2019 Premise Leo Borlock is a normal, shy teen who blends in with others at Mica High School in Arizona. Susan "Stargirl" Caraway, a previously homeschooled, colorful, ukulele-playing force of nature, arrives to enter tenth grade. Most of the kids at school shun her because of her uniqueness, but Leo falls in love with her and admires her resilience. After an argument with Leo, Stargirl tries to fit in and become more conventional, adopting her given name, Susan, but this does not make her popular. She reverts to her unique persona and leaves the school, but she leaves strong memories behind at the school, not just with Leo, but with the whole school community. Cast * Grace VanderWaal as Susan "Stargirl" Caraway * Graham Verchere as Leo Borlock * Giancarlo Esposito as Archie Brubaker * Karan Brar as Kevin * Darby Stanchfield as Gloria * Maximiliano Hernández as Mr. Rabineau Production Development On July 15, 2015, it was announced that director Catherine Hardwicke was set to direct an adaptation of Jerry Spinelli's novel Stargirl for Walt Disney Pictures. The novel was initially adapted by Kristin Hahn who was also set to produce the film. Production companies involved with the film were expected to include Gotham Group and BCDF Pictures, with the latter also financing the film. On February 8, 2018, it was announced that a new iteration of the screenplay had been developed and that it would now be directed by Julia Hart and produced by Walt Disney Pictures. The film was expected to premiere on Disney+, Disney's streaming service that launched in late 2019. The following month, it was confirmed that the production was in the late stages of development, that Hahn's screenplay was still being utilized, and that she would continue to serve as a producer alongside Ellen Goldsmith-Vein and Lee Stollman. Production companies were to include Gotham Group and Hahn's production company Hahnscape Entertainment. On June 5, 2018, it was reported that Hart had polished the script with her husband Jordan Horowitz, who is also set to serve as an executive producer for the film. Later report state that Hart and Horowitz "wrote" the script.Clair, Samantha. [https://movieweb.com/stargirl-movie-disney-plus-grace-vanderwaal-d23 "Stargirl: Grace VanderWaal Shows Off New Disney+ Movie at D23"], Movieweb.com, August 23, 2019 Casting On September 11, 2015, it was announced that the production would star Joey King and Charlie Plummer as Stargirl and the boy who narrates the story. On June 5, 2018, it was announced that the film would star singer Grace VanderWaal, in her debut acting role, as the title character. On August 21, 2018, it was reported that Graham Verchere had been cast in the co-lead role of Leo Borlock. On September 18, 2018, it was reported that Giancarlo Esposito, Karan Brar, Darby Stanchfield, and Maximiliano Hernández had been cast in supporting roles. Filming Filming was originally scheduled to commence in the fall of 2015 in New Mexico. Principal photography began in September 2018 in New Mexico and wrapped on November 16, 2018. Filming locations in the state included Albuquerque and Truth or Consequences. Release Stargirl will be released in the United States on March 13, 2020, by Disney+. References External links * * Category:American films Category:American high school films Category:Disney+ original films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films set in Arizona Category:Films shot in New Mexico Category:Upcoming films Category:Films directed by Julia Hart